


Memoirs of Red Winters

by Azamir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Natalia hat andere Probleme, als sich um die vielen Bewohner im Haus ihres Bruders zu kümmern. Doch manchmal vermisst man Leute erst, wenn sie fort sind...Natalia & Elizabeta(Wichtel-Geschichte von Animexx, 2012 geschrieben für Okkasion)





	

Die Wirren des großen Krieges – Ivan nannte ihn den großen Vaterländischen Krieg, doch Natalias Sache waren diese pathetischen Worte nicht – hatten Europa durcheinander gewirbelt. Es war eine harte, grausame Zeit gewesen, und lange hatte es so ausgesehen, als würde Ludwig ganz Europa unter sich begraben. Natalia selbst hatte schrecklich unter Ludwigs Grausamkeit gelitten, als er sich so plötzlich gegen Ivan gewandt hatte und innerhalb kürzester Zeit weite Teile Weißrusslands eingenommen hatte.

Viele tausend Weißrussen, Natalias Fleisch und Blut, waren von Ludwigs Horden ermordet worden. Krank und schwach war sie zurück geblieben, sich selbst zu helfen war ihr unmöglich.

Doch der Winter, der schon immer Herr und Vater des Nordens gewesen war, hatte auch dieser Invasion seine kalte Macht entgegen geworfen. Ludwigs Soldaten waren in Stalingrad verreckt, und Natalia hatte gesehen, wie Ivan mit der Macht des Winters im Rücken grausame und heftige Rache nahm, Rache für sich und Rache für seine Schwestern. 

Das Niederzwingen des ewig arroganten Gilbert Beilschmidt war aber in Ivans Rache nur ein erster Schritt. Ivans Durst nach Blut war geweckt, und Natalia wusste, dass dieser Durst nicht durch Kleinigkeiten gestillt werden konnte. Ludwig hatte mit dem Beginn dieses Krieges ein Fass geöffnet, das so schnell nicht wieder geschlossen werden konnte, auch wenn Alfred auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks meinte, dass man den Krieg jetzt mit ein paar netten Worten und ein paar Zeilen auf dem Papier aus der Welt schaffen könnte. Ivan wollte nicht reden, und den Triumph über Gilbert würde er erst recht nicht am Verhandlungstisch zurück geben. 

Natalia, Jekaterina und Ivan waren nun schon seit Jahren eine Einheit, hielten zusammen, und Ivans Stärke schützte sie alle. Doch Natalia wusste, dass Ivan weitere Pläne hatte. Der halbtote, zur Hälfte von Ludwig und zur Hälfte von Ivan geschlagene Feliks war vollends unter Ivans Kontrolle, ebenso wie der in Ketten nach Moskau geführte Gilbert. 

Ivan beanspruchte schon lange die Gebiete vom russischen Stammland bis hinunter in den Balkan für sich, und Natalia war in einem Maße bewusst, wie wenig anderen auf dieser Welt, dass dieser Wunsch nach Dominanz in Ivan noch immer heiß brannte, und sein Blutdurst in diesem Krieg sich mit diesem alten Streben vermischt hatte. 

Er würde expandieren. Wie schnell, und wie blutig, das würde die Geschichte zeigen. 

Aktuell standen Ivans Truppen in fast allen Teilen Osteuropas, wo immer sie Ludwigs Truppen vertrieben hatten. Während Alfred und Arthur ihre Truppen entließen und ihre Wirtschaft von der Kriegsproduktion wieder auf Friedensproduktion umstellten, ließ Ivan seine Truppen weiter in höchster Bereitschaft. 

Und nicht nur die Truppen der Roten Armee waren überall und in höchster Bereitschaft – Agenten, Spitzel, Agitatoren und Manipulatoren waren über alle Länder verteilt und arbeiteten zum Wohle der Sowjetunion. Für Ivan und die Expansion seines Machtbereichs. 

Natalia selbst war mit ihren eigenen Wunden beschäftigt. Ihre Bevölkerung war dahingerafft, Feliks hatte ihr zwar den Westen ihres Bodens zurückgeben müssen, doch seine Bevölkerung, die er Jahrzehnte früher dort hin geschickt hatte, nahm er wieder mit. So blieb viel des Landes leer, die Städte waren zerstört, die Felder lagen brach. Ivan hatte schon versichert, dass er helfen würde, doch sein Fokus lag zunächst noch auf der Expansion, auf der Macht, nicht auf Natalias Nahrungsmittelproduktion. 

Natalia arbeitete Tag um Tag, und Ivan half tatsächlich, er brachte Fabriken und Fachleute. Sie sprachen Ivans Russisch, nicht Natalias, aber sie brachten das Wissen um die Fabriken und die Maschinen. Ivans Soldaten waren oft zu Gast bei Natalia, auf ihren Wegen zwischen Moskau und der Grenze von Ivans Einflussbereich im Westen. 

Das nächste Mal, dass Natalia in ihrer Arbeit, die sie schon lange von Ivans großem Haus aus verrichtete, merklich gestört wurde, war nur wenige Jahre nach dem Krieg.

Das Haus war letzte Nacht größer geworden.

Als Natalia erwachte, spürte sie die Veränderung, wie der Luftzug sich anders bewegte, die Geräusche verändert waren. Sie war lange genug mit dem großen Haus vertraut, in dem Ivan seine starke Hand über alle hielt. 

Es musste jemand neues eingezogen sein. Sie hatte ein paar Vermutungen, wer es sein könnte, schließlich hatte sie Ivans Machtbestrebungen nie ganz aus den Augen gelassen, wenngleich sie sich mehr mit ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten befasst hatte. Doch wer nun genau dem Druck nachgegeben hatte, oder von Ivan ins Haus gezwungen worden war, das würde Natalia erst in Erfahrung bringen müssen. 

Sie stand auf und zog sich an, das deftige Frühstück duftete bereits, der neue Mitbewohner würde am ersten Tag sicher auch anwesend sein.

Im Esszimmer saß Ivan am Kopf des Tisches, vor ihm ein voller Teller frische Bliny. Er lächelte selig, offensichtlich mit sich, der Welt und dem Frühstück zufrieden. Ein guter Tag, irgendwelche Wutanfälle waren heute wohl nicht zu erwarten. 

Jekaterina saß neben Ivan und kaute fröhlich auf einem Blin. Gilbert war offensichtlich noch nicht wach – oder er schmollte mal wieder in seinem Zimmer.  
Kein neues Gesicht am Tisch. Vielleicht ein Langschläfer?

Gerade als Natalia sich setzte, kam ein leises Summen vom Flur. Die Stimme war Natalia nicht bekannt, kam hier endlich die – es war zu hell für einen Mann – Neue? 

Das Lied war einfach, aber eingängig. Momente später erschien ein Mädchen in der Tür. 

Sie hatte mittelbraune Haare, die sie mit einem Tuch zurück gebunden hatte und trug ein langes, dunkles Kleid. In der Statur war sie Natalia ähnlich, und das Summen kam eindeutig von ihr. Natalia kannte das Gesicht, wenngleich sie nie viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt hatte – Es war Elizabeta Héderváry, Ungarn.

„Guten Morgen!“ Das Summen brach ab und wurde durch eine fröhliche, energische Stimme ersetzt. „ Ich habe Frühstück gemacht, willst du etwas besonderes?“

Natalia schüttelte nur perplex den Kopf.

Dieses Bündel Fröhlichkeit war Elizabeta Héderváry, Ungarn?

\--

Die Sonne strahlte grell auf das große Haus herab, es war ein heißer Sommer.

Doch im inneren des Hauses war die Stimmung unterhalb des Gefrierpunkts. Tschechoslowakei und Polen hatten sich mit Ivan gestritten. 

Sie hatten Freiheit gefordert, weniger Einmischung und die Möglichkeit, ihre Angelegenheiten ohne Segen aus Moskau zu regeln. Ivan hatte zunächst kaum reagiert. Das hatte den beiden wohl suggeriert, dass keine Opposition zu erwarten wäre. Sie hatten damit begonnen, Reformen einzuleiten, hatten neue, eigene Anführer bestimmt. 

Dann war Ivan explodiert.

Im Handumdrehen hatte er sich beide zur Brust genommen, und ihnen mit aller Härte klar gemacht, dass Unabhängigkeit jetzt und in Zukunft nicht in Frage kam. Natalia hatte den Stimmungsumschwung ihres Bruders kommen sehen, sie konnte ihn besser lesen als viele der anderen Bewohner dieses großen Hauses. Sie hatte darauf gewartet, dass ihr Bruder wieder einer sadistischen Laune erlag, die Provokation war weiß Gott groß genug gewesen. 

Als er davon gestürmt und Feliks gepackt hatte, um ihn in den Keller zu zerren, war sie ihrem Bruder gefolgt. Der war bereits so auf Feliks konzentriert gewesen, dass er sie nicht mehr bemerkt hatte – oder es war ihm egal gewesen, ob sie sah und hörte, was er mit Feliks tat. 

Die Tür zu dem kahlen Raum, in dem er seine Bestrafungen durchführte, schloss er gewissenhaft. Doch die Schreie, das Flehen und die dumpfen Schläge waren auch durch die Tür zu hören. Natalia saß Stunde um Stunde vor der Tür und hörte zu, wie Polens zu Anfang widerspenstige Antworten und Verwünschungen in angstvolles Flehen übergingen, wie seine Stimme mit jeder Stunde heiserer wurde. Wie die Schreie, die auf die Schläge folgten, zu einem heiseren und schließlich immer gequälterem Wimmern herabsanken. 

Sie selbst war so gefesselt von dem, was sich hinter dieser Tür abspielte, dass sie erst spät bemerkte, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die das Spektakel verfolgte. Halb verborgen hinter der Tür zur Kellertreppe stand Elizabeta. 

Doch während Natalia erwartungsvoll und mit glühendem Interesse auf jeden Schrei und jedes Wimmern lauerte, zuckte Elizabeta bei jedem dumpfen Schlag zusammen, als sei sie selbst getroffen worden. 

Als viele Stunden später Ivan die Tür aufstieß und noch immer mit sichtlicher Erregung davon stürmte, ohne Natalia oder Elizabeta mehr als einen streifenden, nichtssagenden Blick zukommen zu lassen, stürmte Elizabeta in den Kellerraum hinein und hob den blutenden Feliks vom Boden. 

Natalia folgte ihr mit den Augen, blieb aber vor dem kahlen Raum, der nicht nur Polens Blut gesehen hatte, stehen. 

Feliks Arme und Hände waren unnatürlich verdreht, und offensichtlich vielfach gebrochen, sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, ebenso wie seine Kleidung. Auf die Bewegung durch Elizabetas Griff folgte eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Wimmern.

Elizabeta flüsterte ein paar Worte in Feliks Ohr, dann wandte sie sich mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an Natalia.

„Willst du mir nicht helfen, Natasha?“

Natalia hob die Augenbrauen, sowohl ob der Koseform ihres Namens, als auch ob der merkwürdigen Frage. Helfen? Einem Verräter?

„Wir müssen ihn nach oben bringen, seine Wunden versorgen!“ Elizabetas Stimme war energischer geworden, was Feliks ein weiteres schwaches Wimmern entlockte. 

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen? Und warum sollte ich ihm helfen? Er ist ein Verräter, er hat jede Strafe verdient.“ Natalia war verwundert, was Elizabeta von ihr erwartete. 

Elizabetas Augen verengten sich wütend, dann stieß sie ein Schnauben aus.  
„Dann lass es sein!“

Sie griff unter offensichtlicher großer Anstrengung unter Feliks Arme und zog ihn auf die Beine. Die waren nicht gebrochen, und obwohl Feliks nun einen dauerhaften, auf und abschwellenden schmerzerfüllten Ton von sich gab, blieb er doch stehen. Langsam, mit kleinen Schritten, mehr von Elizabeta getragen als aus eigener Kraft, bewegten sie sich in Richtung der Treppe. 

Natalia ließ sie an sich vorbei, folgte ihnen mit Blicken. Direkt, bevor sie Feliks die Treppe hinauf bugsierte, drehte Elizabeta den Kopf noch einmal um und meinte zu Natalia: „Ich hätte dich nie für so herzlos gehalten, Natasha.“

Natalia verstand nicht, was Elizabeta damit meinte. Als die Treppe frei war, ging sie hinauf, es war Zeit für das Abendessen. 

\--

Das Haus war noch immer groß, doch der Zahn der Zeit hatte seit einigen Jahren begonnen, immer intensiver daran zu nagen. Es hielt den Winter noch immer fern, doch am Ende des Winters waren die Kohlen zu wenig, die Vorräte aufgegessen und das Wasser blieb kalt. 

Es war lange her, dass alle Bewohner des Hauses satt, warm und zufrieden waren. Und während Natalia von der Nähe ihrer Geschwister zehrte, sich dem Schutz ihres Bruders gerne unterstellte und dafür Entbehrungen in Kauf nahm, weil sie ihrem Bruder immer noch gerne beiseite stand, so sah sie doch in den Gesichtern der anderen Bewohner, dass sie oft anders fühlten – und den Schutz, den Ivan ihnen allen bot, nicht mehr zu schätzen wussten.

Dass Ivans sadistische Ausfälle manchmal ohne Provokation zutage traten, hatte schon immer für Unmut gesorgt, und selbst wenn eine Bestrafung nur recht und billig war, hatte es immer jene gegeben, die ihre Fehler nicht einsehen wollten. Aber manche der Bewohner des großen Hauses litten auch, weil sie von verwandten und alten Freunden schon lange getrennt waren, und sich zu ihnen zurück sehnten. Sie blickten sehnsuchtsvoll über die Mauer aus Stahl, Beton, Waffen und Soldaten, die die Bewohner des großen, alten Hauses vom Rest der Welt trennte. 

Gilbert war einer derjenigen, die sehnsuchtsvoll gen Westen blickten. Er gab sich schon lange, seit Ivan ihn in Ketten nach Moskau geführt hatte, als treu ergebener Diener der Sowjetunion, doch die Blicke, die er zu seinem kleinen Bruder Ludwig im Westen schweifen ließ, entgingen niemandem, Weder Natalia, noch Ivan. Wann immer Ivan die Blicke bemerkte, verlief der Tag für Gilbert weniger gut. Wann immer Natalia die Blicke bemerkte, genoss sie das stille Leiden in ihnen. Der Schmerz in diesem sonst so arroganten Blick war ihr Bestrafung genug, sie musste Gilbert keine Knochen brechen, wie es Ivan immer wieder gerne bei jenen tat, die in ihrer Loyalität schwankten.

Elizabeta hingegen... Elizabeta hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit freiwillig von Roderich losgesagt, doch auch sie warf inzwischen immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke gen Westen. In den letzten Jahren hatten diese Blicke zugenommen, sie waren nachdenklicher, als Gilberts Sehnen nach seinem Bruder, doch sie wurden intensiver, je älter, abgetragener und zerlumpter Elizabetas Kleidung wurde. Und die Blicke galten überwiegend Roderich.

Der Überfluss, der im Westen zu herrschen schien, machte sie letztlich alle neidisch. Das alte Haus, kalt wie es zum Winterende wurde, war nicht das, was man sich wünschte. 

Natalia liebte ihren Bruder, doch auch sie war geschwächt, nicht nur von der Krankheit, die vor drei Jahren über sie und Jekaterina nieder gekommen war. Diese Krankheit, die auch viele der anderen Länder zumindest ein bisschen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte, hatte Zweifel an der Stabilität des Hauses aufkommen lassen, die nie wieder verstummt waren, und die Ivan auch unter aller Anstrengung nicht aus den Köpfen aller Mitbewohner heraus prügeln konnte. 

Und doch kam es als Überraschung, als Elizabeta plötzlich nicht mehr im Haus auffindbar war, und kurz darauf die Nachricht eintraf, dass sie sich mit Roderich getroffen hatte. Dass sie ohne irgendjemand zu fragen, einfach einen Teil ihrer Grenzbefestigungen abgebaut hatte, und mit Roderich ein Gespräch bei Tee und Torte geführt hatte.

Elizabeta war Natalia immer ein Rätsel geblieben, aber eines, dass Natalia in seinen Bann zog. Außer ihrem Bruder tolerierte Natalia die vielen Männer im Haus kaum, verbrachte ungern Zeit mit ihnen, und Jekaterina... Jekaterina war ihre Schwester, und Natalia wusste fast alles über Jekaterina, was es zu wissen gab. Außerdem war Jekaterina ein Jammerlappen, und Jammerlappen waren nicht gerade Natalias liebste Gesellschaft. 

Elizabeta – sie hatte interessante, neue Geschichten zu erzählen gehabt, und da waren immer diese merkwürdigen Seiten an ihr gewesen. Sie kochte wunderbares Essen, und umsorgte die vielen Bewohner des Hauses mit einer Fürsorge, die Natalia noch nie erlebt hatte. Doch trotzdem behielt Elizabeta immer ihren eigenen Kopf, mit dem sie manchmal durch die Wand wollte. 

Sie hatten sich immer wieder gestritten, absichtlich ignoriert, und doch waren sie oft zusammen gewesen, und sei es nur, weil Elizabeta an den kalten Wintertagen Geschichten aus Zeiten erzählte, die lange vor Natalias Geburt lagen, und die neu waren, anders, und Natalia liebte es, wenn Elizabeta solche Geschichten erzählte. 

Zunächst hatte Natalia damit gerechnet, dass Ivan wutentbrannt davon stürmen und Elizabeta zurück holen würde.

Doch nichts geschah. Ivan nahm die alles teilnahmslos hin, kümmerte sich nicht darum. 

Und als dies auch nach Wochen noch anhielt, fühlte Natalia, dass dies wohl der Anfang von einem Ende war. Wohin es führen würde, wusste sie nicht. Doch sie fühlte, dass sich ihr Weg wohl lange nicht mehr mit dem von Elizabeta kreuzen würde.


End file.
